


Should I Even Ask?

by peggys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggys/pseuds/peggys
Summary: Steve catches the reader dancing around in the kitchen. Awkward fluff ensues.





	Should I Even Ask?

Steve was gone on a mission, and he wasn’t to be back for another three days. The house had been yours for a week and a half already, and while you loved having the whole thing to yourself, you missed Steve desperately.

It was 2 am and you were in the kitchen, making pancakes because you missed Steve and had a hard time going to sleep without him. You had some music playing softly as the pancakes sizzled in the pan.

You heard the intro to (Y/F/S) and your head perked up immediately. You rushed over to your phone and turned the volume up some more. You started singing softly, eventually getting very into it- the spatula was held to your mouth as if it were a microphone, and you were singing and dancing around in the kitchen. You were so into it that you didn’t even hear Steve walk through the door, back early from his mission.

He stood in the kitchen doorway, watching you and smiling to himself until you realized he was standing there. Your face went red, and he all did was look at you and say, “Should I even ask?”

You opened your arms and he scooped you into his warm embrace as you wrapped your legs around his small waist. “It’s probably better not to,” You said, hugging him with such a tight grip he thought he might explode. “Why are you home?”

“We finished up, got the bad guys early,” He said, placing a loving kiss on your lips and he set you back down on the floor. “I missed you.”

“I missed you more,” You challenged, pulling at his collar so he bent down and you kissed him again. “I’m so glad you’re home, but I made pancakes, and they’re gonna get cold..”

“Go ahead, go eat them,” He kissed you carefully on the forehead, “I’m gonna go to sleep.”

“Okay, I’ll be right in,” You smiled at him as he hugged you and stepped into the bedroom, almost immediately collapsing onto the bed and falling asleep. 

You ate your pancakes, cleaned up the kitchen, and joined him in bed, stroking his hair softly until you drifted off.


End file.
